Killer
by Black Dragon 42
Summary: These are one-shots about my OC Ramona Frost. Ramona is a Jack-of-all-Trades, and certainly different than the rest of the Tomorrow People. She has powers that no one else has, and can also kill others. For that reason, she is called the Killer. I might make this a story if enough people like it, and if you have any ideas for a one shot, plz tell me!
1. Profile

**Name:** Ramona Frost

**Age:** 19

**Gender:** Female

**Species:** Homo superior

**Date of Birth:** Jan 6, 1994

**Occupation:** Jack-of-all-Trades

**Powers:** Pyrokinesis, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Power Negation Immunity, Electrokinesis, Hydrokinesis

**Skin:** Pale

**Hair:** Hip length, curly, pitch black hair with bangs that frame her face and ice blue, blue & flame red streaks

**Eyes:** One jade green, other golden brown

**Height:** 5'11"

**Weight:** Fairly Muscular

**Build:** Slender

**Other Info:** Often wears a copper bracelet on her left wrist


	2. Chapter 1

A mysterious girl walked down the busy sidewalk of the city. The hood of her black leather jacket covered her hair and hid her face from view. Her jacket was open showing a tight black tank top, and she wore dark wash jeans with holes in them. The black messenger bag hung across her shoulders, hitting her hip. Her knee high, black, lace up combat boots hit the ground with purpose as she walked through the dark city.

The young woman turned down into a dark, narrow alleyway. She walked down towards the end, before she simply disappeared. She then reappeared in an abandoned subway alley. The girl simply kept walking as if nothing happened. Entering under an archway, she walked down the stairs into an abandoned subway station.

There were teens and young adults scattered all around the room. There were some new faces since she had been here. Of those that she knew, some gave her nods, and others waved. She nodded back at each of them. The ones she didn't know gave her curious looks, and began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Ramona!" a voice called.

The young woman turned around at the sound of her name, but kept her hood up. She saw a young woman walking towards her with a young man following behind her. The woman had dark brown hair that reached her mid back, and light brown eyes. She had bangs that framed her face, and a slender build. The young man behind her looked to be in his teens, and was quite tall. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He happened to look very familiar to Ramon, but she couldn't place him.

"Cara," Ramona greeted with a nod.

Cara nodded back, and then gestured to the young man behind her. "Ramona, this is Stephen Jameson. Stephen, this is Ramona Frost."

Stephen held his hand out to shake, but Ramona just stared at him from underneath her hood. He was about to pull his hand back, when Ramona slowly pulled her hand out of her jacket pocket, and took his hand. There was a little jolt of electricity between them, and they let go at the same time.

Suddenly, Ramona got a flash of memory from the teen. A young boy, about eight, sat in front of a man in his thirties. The man was showing the boy a magic trick. As quickly as it came, it was gone. The young man in front of her stared at her with a curious look, like he was trying to figure her out.

"Ramona?" Cara's voice questioned, and she turned her head to look at the brunette. "Why don't you take your hood off? You're safe here."

Ramona hesitated a moment, before she sighed. Reaching up, she pushed her hood down off her head, shaking out her hair. Her hair fell out in waves that stopped at about her hip. It was pitch black with streaks of ice blue, blue, and flame red. But, it was her eyes that caught Stephen by surprise.

Her eyes were two different colors; one was jade green, and the other was a golden brown. _'Wow,'_ he thought. _'That's different.'_

_'You need to work on keeping your thoughts to yourself,'_ a voice told him in his head.

Stephen looked shocked at the young woman in front of him. Her voice sounded a little gravelly, but it wasn't harsh. It sounded almost light; however, it had a sad tone to it.

Cara could feel the fascination in Stephen, and the impatience of Ramona. So, she decided to change the subject. "So, Ramona, did you find him?" she asked.

Stephen looked at Cara confused, but Ramona just glared at Cara. "Find who?" Stephen asked.

"Ramona is a Jack-of-all-Trades, with a specialty in finding people," Cara explained. "We've asked Ramona to help look for your father."

"You're looking for my father too?" Stephen asked, astonished.

Ramona turned her glare to Stephen, and she visibly flinched. "As I've told both Cara and John, if Jack disappeared and didn't tell anyone, then he doesn't want to be found. And if he doesn't want to be found, then I will respect that, and leave him be," she snapped harshly. Turning on her heel, she walked into the back rooms. Cara followed after her, with Stephen right behind her.

When Ramona opened the door to the lockers, she found John and Russell. Ramona rolled her eyes and continued to her locker. Before she could open her locker, a hand slammed it closed. Ramona's eyes followed the arm up to the blue eyes of John. His eyes held anger in them, as well as hatred.

"He wouldn't just disappear," John hissed. "You were the closest to him out of all of us, and yet why are you the only one that doesn't want to find him?"

Ramona sighed. "Because I respect his choices. If he really faked his death, then he doesn't want to be found." She pushed his hand away from the locker and opened it. The locker reviled a large hunting rifle, two shotguns, and a number of handguns; all with boxes of ammo for each.

Stephen was surprised at the arsenal. He thought they couldn't use guns.

"So, why did you come back?" John asked, aggravated. He had never liked Ramona; he didn't think they should trust her. He was able to read every mind of the Tomorrow People, but not Ramona's. She had a block in her mind, and he couldn't get through it.

"Don't worry. I'll only be here a few days," she replied calmly. Ramona took off her messenger bag and placed it on the table. She pulled out a few boxes of ammo from the locker, and then pulled out a Glock 26 9mm, a Desert Eagle Bul M5 "Commander" handgun, and a Beretta Cougar 8045 handgun from her messenger back. Pulling a dark blue rag from her back pocket, she placed it in front of her.

Ramona began to take a part each of the guns and place them onto the rag. Taking out a black tool bag, she began to clean each part meticulously, then putting them back together. This entire time, John, Cara, and Russell left the room. Stephen had taken a seat across from her at the table. He watched fascinated by what she was doing.

"Is there a reason that you're watching me?" Ramona asked a hint of annoyance in her voice. She was used to everyone leaving her alone while she did this.

"I'm curious," he replied simply. She raised her mix matched eyes to meet his blue ones, and raised one eyebrow. "Well, everyone told me we can't kill anyone," he continued. "So, no one has a gun. Why is it that you do?"

The raven haired young woman sighed as she cleaned the chamber of her Commander. "Jack had asked me the same thing when he first met me too."

"My dad?" Stephen asked surprised. "What'd you say?"

Ramona put her Commander back together and put more rounds in the clip. After she put it back into the gun, her eyes met his in an emotionless glare. "I'm different."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry that this one is so short, but I couldn't really think of anything else. Please read and review to tell me what you think! And if you have any ideas for my one shots, I would love to hear them just PM me!

* * *

Over the next few days, Ramona slept on the couch in the lounge part of the hideout. Stephen would come in every day after his training at Ultra, and sit and watch her clean her guns. They would talk on occasion, mostly him asking her questions, but for the most part they were quiet. There were a few days when Ramona would ask Stephen questions about his life, sometimes he would and sometimes he wouldn't. Stephen learned real quick that Ramona didn't like to talk about her past, but he respected her wishes about that.

They had gotten close over those few days. Even though they sat mostly in silence, it wasn't unpleasant. Today, Stephen had an extra long training session at Ultra. When he came in, Ramona was sitting on one of the couches reading a book. He walked over and collapsed opposite her in exhaustion.

"Tough day?" she asked. Stephen looked at her in surprise, and Ramona raised her eyebrow. "What?"

Stephen shook his head. "Uh, nothing. Yeah, they had me work extra on my telekinesis." He then noticed the strange writing on the book she was reading. "Is that Russian?"

Ramona let a small smile cross her face. "Ukrainian, but you were close."

"You can read Ukrainian?"

"Speak and write," she added.

Stephen thought about that for a moment. "Do you know any other languages?" he asked.

Ramona placed the book on her lap, but didn't close it. "I can speak, read and write in twelve different languages."

_'Wow,'_ Stephen thought.

_'I'm a Jack-of-all-Trades,'_ she reminded him in his mind. _'I would need to be able to speak and write in different languages.'_

"Never thought about it like that," Stephen mused aloud.

Ramona couldn't help the small laugh that came out her mouth. Stephen looked at her in surprise again. That was the first time that he had heard her laugh, and earlier, it had been the first time that he had heard genuine concern for someone. Usually, she was emotionless, cold or angry, and arguing with John.

"Stephen," Ramona's voice called, which snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked at her with clarity. "Are you okay? I said your name a few times, and you didn't answer."

Stephen shook his head, and nodded at Ramona. "I'm fine. I guess I'm a little tired from the training."

Ramona tilted her head to the side a bit. "You're sure you're alright?"

He nodded again and smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm sure." Stephen then decided to change the subject. "So, what are you reading about?"

The raven haired young woman narrowed her eyes slightly at him. He was obviously thinking about something, but she respected him, so she would let him go this time. "Poetry," she replied simply.

"Poetry?" he repeated, and she nodded.


End file.
